Serenade
by Ambarlost
Summary: Sebastian enjoys singing to his boyfriend, Derek, but he does not play nice. Sebrek with a mention of Jogan.  Daltonfic.


**(A/N): I just like the idea that Sebastian has a cute habit of singing to his boyfriend, but, well… It's Sebastian. He doesn't play nice. The song is I Want You Back by Michael Jackson, which was performed by the Warblers.**

* * *

><p>There were boys.<p>

Swaying.

Clapping.

Singing.

Smirking.

Straight at him.

"Oh, God," Derek mumbled, glancing frantically around in vain, but no, they were definitely singing to him, as confirmed by Julian.

"It's for you, Derek," he said with a sly grin.

And as the formation swung apart to reveal a tall, lean boy walking towards him with a cocky gleam in his eyes and the first words of a song on his lips, Derek groaned.

"Oh, God," he repeated himself. "Not again."

_When I had you to myself,_

_I didn't want you around_

_Those pretty faces always made you_

_Stand out in a crowd_

_Someone picked you from the bunch_

_Once glance was all it took_

_And now it's much too late for me_

_To take a second look_

_Oh, baby, give me one more chance_

_(To show you I love you)_

_Won't you please let me_

_Back in your heart_

_Oh, darling, I was blind to let you go,_

_(Let you go, baby)_

_But now since I've seen you,_

_It is on_

_(I want you back)_

_Oh, I do now_

_(I want you back)_

_Ooh, ooh, baby_

_(I want you back)_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_(I want you back)_

_Now, now, now, now_

It wasn't as if Derek and Sebastian hadn't broken up. This was just a thing Sebastian _would not stop doing._

Yes, Sebastian Smythe sang to his boyfriend in public. Not just on special events, like Valentine's Day or anniversaries, when it would be considered cute.

No, he just sang to him _all the fucking time._

He was always popping up outside of Derek's classes or Derek would turn a corner in the hallways and find ranks of Warblers awaiting him, Sebastian in the front and center, with eyes that were far too amused.

If Derek was to be honest, he didn't actually dislike it. He just never lost that initial feeling of "Oh-my-God-I-can't-believe-this-is-actually-happening-people-are-looking-at-me-what-do-I-do-_help._"

Sebastian's song choices also tended to be wildly unpredictable. One day, it would be soulful and stirring, the next, sexy as hell. Sebastian didn't seem to care if it fit the situation, he just sang it all. If one tried to judge the state of their relationship based only on the songs performed by Sebastian, the conclusion would be that they were incessantly falling in love, breaking up, cheating, and getting back together, fucking constantly all the while.

Which was actually fairly accurate.

Just the "fucking" part, anyways.

It wasn't even that he gave no thought to what he sang. Derek heard from various Warblers that Sebastian often agonised for hours over what song to choose. _He _apparently had some idea in mind, but nobody else knew what it was.

Derek had tried withholding sex to convince Sebastian to stop. The next morning, he'd walked out of his first class to find Sebastian with a song so ridiculously explicit and dance moves so damn provocative, he'd dragged the triumphantly-smirking boy to his bed and stayed there for the rest of the day.

Logan refused to stop egging Sebastian on, as well, backing him up every time he suggested these damn performances. When cornered by Derek, he had only grinned hugely with a dangerous "As long as he's not singing to Julian. And…" he'd clapped a hand on Derek's shoulder. "You should _see _your face whenever we appear."

Even Julian had turned traitor, walking casually into the midst of a Warbler fight when Sebastian jokingly proposed a performance far worse than even his response to Derek's attempted punishment.

Apparently, Julian had simply raised a hand for silence and broken out into a speech so mockingly stirring, the boys were soon convulsing with helpless laughter. For days after, whenever a Warbler saw another (and that was often), they had muttered snatches of it, with choice quotes such as:

"Since I was a child, I had a dream. A dream that, one day, I would get my supposedly straight-as-the-straightest-ruler-ever friend laid by a snarky meerkat of a man who seems utterly incapable of keeping it in his pants. I have come here to tell you- THAT DAY HAS ARRIVED,"

and

"Today is the day for a glorious celebration of a beautiful, young love and- although I must warn that chafing is no joke- kinky, kinky sex,"

as well as

"At the end of this day, we will look up at each other and ask 'Dear God in heaven, are they going at it _again_?' and someone will respond, 'Yes, can't you hear them? I thought the whole school could,' and I will be all, 'No, that's what I bought earplugs for.' As we stand there, we will know in our hearts that we must take responsibility for the unspeakable acts occurring in the rooms over our heads. But we will think back in fond remembrance of the expression on Derek's face as the realisation of exactly what we were doing dawned on him, and we will not regret a single thing, because damn it all, it will have been _completely fucking hilarious._"

That was reportedly the point where the Warblers rose as one body to bestow upon Julian a standing ovation that he had answered with an elegant, gracious bow and a final,

"Gentlemen, we go forth to seek a magnificent Great Perhaps that will include glory, honour, and, I assure you, much, much laughter!"

That infamous performance had never been finished, because Derek ended up jumping Sebastian halfway through. It took them seven different stops to make it back to a room with a lock and by that point, Sebastian had already gotten Derek off.

Twice.

All in all, Derek should have been used to this, but somehow, he wasn't. It wasn't the song, which was an odd choice, as they were doing just fine. Hell, it had actually been a particularly _good _couple of days.

No, it was in the way Sebastian brushed close to him, leaving gentle, intimate touches on the small of his back and the inside of his wrist.

It was in the way his voice lingered on those corny pet names of "baby" and "darling" with his heart permeating every syllable.

It was in the way the Warblers nodded at him with encouraging grins and even a wink from Logan. (Although, the blond prefect was obviously spending more time focusing on Julian, whose fingers curled for a second in a tiny, answering wave that lit up green eyes.)

And as Derek watched with a struggling, stoic face betrayed by bright red ears and a smile tugging at his lips, he wondered.

With all of the girls he had slept with in an endless chase after whatever felt good, how had he not realised?

How had he not realised that nothing felt better than seeing Sebastian smile so sweetly and genuinely at him, his eyes sparkling with something both incredibly terrifying and exhilarating that plainly said, "This one's just for you"?

When Sebastian spun on the last notes to finish beside him, leaning on the wall with head bent close and that smile still hovering on his lips, Derek finally spoke words he'd never thought would leave his mouth.

"You've already got me, babe."

* * *

><p><strong>*points at review button* See that nice button? Yes? I like that button. You should click it.<strong>


End file.
